


Sides of this Universe

by lilolilyrae



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Minor Character Death, Multiverse, Original Character(s), Vickyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Aka doesn't want Alice to make the same mistakes.





	Sides of this Universe

**Author's Note:**

> My weird OCs are weird. Don't like don't read.
> 
> Background: the multimeter is like a spectrum of infinite universes- doesn't matter if they become more, like through a time-travel gone bad, they're already infinite. Doesn't matter, _usually_. When one side of the multiverse is very suddenly more 'crowded' than the other end, it creates raputres- a splitter verse, a universe lost. 
> 
> Two little girls, only born in the universes directly next to each other, are amongst the people rescued from the fallen.  
One grew up alone, rejecting the people she's theoretically related to in the new universe. She's sad and bitter and full of regret. Now, she went back in time to spare her other _her _the same fate.

"You need to understand that this will only get worse if you think too hard about it, okay? Yes, in your universe your parents died, but the entire universe collapsed so it's like it never happened, okay? And they're alive here-"

"He's not my dad! He's not my sa-mekh! My dads are _dead_! They're not them the way you aren't _me_!"

"I'm not you because I'm older and have lived life differently, I hope, to how you will live it. The lives of your parents went very similar in this universe, up until about a year before your birth. If you go there now-"

"I don't _want_ to!" 

"You'll regret it if you don't, honey- buttercup, please. Go meet them. You're a child, you need parents, and you're part siyee-vulcan, you need-" 

"You don't know what I need!"

"Yes. Yes, I do." _I just wish I had known earlier._

**Author's Note:**

> Series called "Vickyverse" because that's currently my fav/main character in my headcanon multiverse of crossover fanfiction spanning Harry Potter, Marvel, Star Trek and more, not because Vicky is part of this fic, she's not. The prequel would be the "Lucyverse", with my self insert oc in mostly the Harry Potter world with crossovers to twilight (yes lol), middle earth and other stuff. I started these stories in my head when I was like 10 or 11... Don't usually bother to write down a lot of it because I think at this point it doesn't make sense to anyone but me? But who knows.
> 
> Also yea the kids are the kids of Spirk, I think I got the idea from "[Build me up Buttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071473/chapters/32418045)" by Spiderlass (thus the nickname) and I also sometimes call the character Alice so I guess you could say this is inspired by that? Except like, way ooc.


End file.
